


The Porter and The Doctor

by Jessymessy101



Series: Hospital Drama [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Baltimore, Doctor Lecter, Eventual Romance, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Romance, slow-burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: When Will receives a new job in the city as a porter on the lilypad children's ward, it changes his life forever...although he wasn't expecting to literally fall head over heels for the ward's leading pediatric surgeon.





	1. Welcome to Lilypad

Will made his way through the automated sliding doors into the bustling reception of the hospital emergency department. It was his first day in his new job as a hospital porter and he was being assigned to the children's ward, which he admittedly had no idea of the whereabouts of this ward. What a great start to a first day, he was already running late because his dog Winston had thrown up in the kitchen that morning, which Will had to clean up. He wouldn't have minded so much as he was used to the dogs getting sick or making a mess but this was his first day and he wanted to make an impression. The silver lining to the dog sick was that it gave him practice for what he would likely face on his first shift.

Will had made it to the hospital with 10 minutes to spare before his shift officially started, but he hadn't relaxed just yet he still needed to find the damn ward. Looking around the busy space he noted a significant amount of people from all backgrounds and injuries. Clearly, it was a particularly busy day because no one seemed to pay him any attention when he stood at the front desk, trying to grab the attention of the frantic looking woman attempting to balance the phone on her shoulder whilst typing away on the computer. Will cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention.

"One moment honey" the woman had a strong new jersey accent at a guess, Will waited patiently glancing up at the clock every couple of seconds.

"It's just I'm kind of in a hurry" Will tried to explain but this just gained him a nasty looking glare from the woman. He stood on his heels and drummed his fingers on the top of the desk his eyes almost glued to the clock now that was slowly ticking away.

"All right, your turn what can I help you with" the woman finally slammed the phone back onto the received and eyed him over the rim of her glasses. She was in her mid-50s at a guess and looked like the kind of woman that the rest of the staff regarded with the utmost respect.

"I was just wondering if you could point me towards the children's ward, I start my first shift there in about 5 minutes and I have no idea where I'm going" Will chuckled nervously not wanting to anger the woman further.

"Easy, through these double doors up the elevator to the 4th-floor head right when you get there and you buzz through the main doors if you get lost...well, good luck to you" The woman laughed out loud not even attempting to hide her amusement towards him, she must have seen Will as easy pickings. This woman looked like she could smell fear.

"Thank you...Vera" Will craned his neck to look at the woman's name badge, he liked to at least get her name if she was going to be the first person he sees every day. She gave him another stern look from over her glasses.

Will made his way to the elevator and pressed the call button, he watched impatiently tapping his foot as the floors crept down to 0. The elevator clunked to a stop on the ground floor and the doors opened with a loud squeaking noise, clearly, these elevators were well used. He wasted no time jumping in and pressing the button for the 4th floor, he watched the doors slowly closing his impatience still rising. He was surprised by the elevator doors jamming around a briefcase that had suddenly appeared in its path, the doors staggered and slid back open to reveal a striking young woman no older than Will wearing a black pencil skirt and white button blouse. The woman's long black hair fell down her back and almost shimmered as she moved to join Will in the small space. She smiled across at him, her features now clearly defined under the sharp overhead fluorescent light, her cheekbones were the most pronounced and she had dark eyes to match her hair.

"Which floor?" Will tentatively asked as he smiled politely back at the woman.

"Four, please" She smiled at him again before settling her gaze on the now closed doors her brown leather briefcase hanging loosely in front of her.

"Same as me" Will spoke under his breath not necessarily for her to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, the floor...it's the same as me" his nerves getting the better of him as he gestured to the illuminated button.

"You off to lilypad?" She asked as if he knew what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?" Now it was Will's turn to be confused.

"Lilypad, you know children's ward"

"Oh, I see, that's the name of the ward" Will let out a nervous laugh as he suddenly realised what this woman was talking about, and realising that he must look so stupid right now.

"That'll be it, you visiting someone?" She was trying to make polite conversation, but Will wasn't great at small talk.

"No, I've just started work here" his reply was short, much like this elevator ride. The elevator jolted to a halt, a sharp ding rang out as the doors slid open to reveal a bland white corridor. Will did the gentlemanly thing and allowed his 'new friend' to leave first, he followed her as she made her way right and buzzed the intercom at the first set of double doors.

"It's Doctor Katz" She spoke into the machine, the response came in the form of a sharp buzz indicating that the door had been unlocked. Will slipped through the closing door behind her, he probably should have buzzed in himself but he saw his opportunity. The corridor into the children's ward was a bright cheerful entrance, with cartoon animals painted down either side. Will eyed them all as he made his way through into the large open space. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, the ward was open plan and spacious with the main reception desk in a round semi-circle off to his left and to his right was the first part of the ward, adorn what Will counted to be around six beds. There were currently only three occupied beds out of the six available.

Will pulled his mind away from the layout of the ward and made his way to the front desk. There he was greeted by a young girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties, with long blonde hair that was pulled up into a rough bun her deep blue eyes looked up at Will with a warm smile as he approached.

"Good morning sir, are you here to visit a patient?" She asked, her voice high and sweet matching her outward appearance.

"No, I'm the new porter, Will Graham" he peered over the desk as the young girl started tapping away at the keyboard in front of her. She seemed satisfied after a moment when she stopped typing and gave Will another bright toothy smile.

"Will Graham yep got you down here, you'll need to go see Mr. Crawford" her smile never faltered, Will wondered for a moment if it ever got painful for her to keep that smile stuck to her face like that.

"Where might I find Mr. Crawford?" He asked her with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh, his office is the big one at the end of the hall you can't miss it" She pointed towards the corridor leading off from the first set of beds.

"Thank you..." He hesitated and forced an awkward smile back at the girl when she didn't look away immediately.

"Have a great first day" She waved as he walked off down the corridor, she was certainly way too chirpy for a Monday morning Will thought as he walked down the corridor towards the end office.

There was a sign at the far end of the corridor with 'Mr. J. Crawford' engraved on it, this must be the place. Will smoothed down the unruly curls that had come out of place and made sure to tuck his polo shirt into his cream coloured slacks. The work uniform wasn't exactly high-class fashion, with a bright red polo shirt and cream slacks, but it would do for the job at hand. Will composed himself taking in a deep breath before gently tapping on the door. A few moments passed before he heard a gruff voice come from behind the door.

"Come in!" Will pushed open the door and walked into the large office, damn this office was bigger than his bedroom at home he thought as he made a few more steps into the room. Mr. Crawford, who he had met once before during the interview process, was focused on some paperwork and didn't look up at Will when he entered.

"Sit down Will" The man's gruff voice spoke out and he pointed towards the black leather chair in front of the large mahogany desk. Taking a seat he sunk back into the surprisingly comfortable chair and he took a moment to take a look around the room. The first thing to draw his eye were the three floor to ceiling windows that span out across the Baltimore city skyline, it was an incredible view to have. Next, he noted the various educational certificates that adorned the right wall all of which had J. Crawford written on in a beautifully penned font. The left wall was practically covered up by two large bookshelves that had all manner of medical journals and leather-bound books, Will even noticed a shelf on the bottom dedicated to brightly coloured children's books, suppose that makes sense on a children's ward. A grunted cough pulled Will's attention back to Mr. Crawford who was now looking at him with a stern expression on his face, his brow was pulling his forehead down revealing the stress lines that had obviously appeared with old age and a demanding job.

"You're late" he voice was sharp but not angry.

"Yes, sorry sir, one of my dogs got sick and..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses Will just make sure it doesn't happen again" Will nodded feeling suddenly like a child again sitting before the head teacher at school. "All right, first things first, you'll be needing this...and this..." Crawford threw down a brand new laminated name badge with a string attachment on it and a set of silver keys on a chain. Crawford took the keys in his hand and went through them one by one with Will.

"This one is for the maintenance cupboard, cleaning cupboard, disabled bathroom, the staff room and finally your locker. Don't lose them cause it'll cost you $30 to replace one key" Crawford went through the keys one by one before he threw them back onto the desk and pushed the two items closer to Will.

"Thank you sir, and I'll try not to" Will took the items and began hooking the nametag to his collar whilst he attacked the keys to the toggle of his belt.

"Do you have any questions before you start?" Crawford asked.

"Ugh no, I think I would just like to get on with it now if that's alright?" Will was nervous and his voice gave him away.

"Brilliant, go and ask heather on reception she'll tell you what needs doing if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Crawford had got up from the desk and was leading Will back towards the door holding it open for the younger man to get through.

"Will do sir, thank you" Will slowly began walking back towards the front desk when Crawford stopped him.

"Oh and Will, stay out the Doctor's way if you can, there's a good chap" Crawford slammed the door shut before Will could even respond. He could tell it was going to be tough working for Jack Crawford when the guy couldn't even wait to listen to anything you have to say.

Will continued on his way back to the front desk looking down admiringly at his new nametag, the photo was nothing special as he had been suffered from a cold when they'd taken the picture so he didn't look his best. He ran his finger over his name and smoothed the plastic flat against his chest with a slight hint of pride, yes he was only a porter but this was his first proper job in a hospital and he was looking forward to it.

Will had been paying so much attention to his badge that he hadn't noticed the mop and bucket sitting next to the wet floor sign in the middle of the ward, next to the front desk. His foot hit the cold dirty water and splashed up his pant leg, the next thing he knew his face was hitting the floor and the rest of the water was sloshing over the back of his legs. Everything happened with a loud crash that had drawn all the eyes in the room towards him, the parents of some of the children gasped and he heard some OH's coming from the reception.

"You know there's a sign right?" A gruff accented voice trailed down to Will's ears he didn't dare move frozen with embarrassment and slight pain from the fall. A few more people had come over now and were slowly helping Will back to his feet, now he was standing upright he could assess the water damage. Pants covered in dirty water that had left streaks of brown across the backs of his legs.

"This is just great" He huffed slapping his open palm across the dirty streaks trying in vain to clean it off.

"That's what the sign's there for, you should look where you're going in future" The accented voice hit him again this time he had the chance to really take it in and it sent a chill down his spine, or that could have just been the cold water. Looking up Will took in a sharp breath at the sight of the man standing about a foot away from him. He was a tall man with strong high cheekbones, his eyes were a deep brown and almost shimmered. Will traced his eyes down the man's face running his gaze across the man's jawline, which currently sported short stubble of grey hair that matched the slicked back straight hair on his head. A few strands of his hair hung down across his forehead casting a light shadow over his eyes. This man was beautiful, but not in your typically handsome stranger kind of way. He had an aged charm to him that Will couldn't help but melt into.

"If you didn't spend so much time admiring yourself in your nametag you perhaps wouldn't fall over bright yellow buckets," The man said in his gruff voice that held a sarcastic undertone. Will suddenly felt his cheeks burning red, he gently rubbed the back of his neck hoping it might help push away any embarrassment that threatened to creep its way up.

"I was just...looking at the picture...it's new" He sounded so ridiculous saying it out loud, this man was right he was just admiring his nametag like a child.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to make an entrance on your first day" The man smirked at Will before stepping around the mess in an exaggerated fashion. Will watched him walk off down the corridor towards the offices he was now able to spend a moment taking in the mans outfit, he was wearing a smartly tailored suit with a white lab coat hanging loosely over the top, his stethoscope hanging around his neck...he was a doctor.

"Shit!" Will scolded himself, he'd just made a fool of himself not only in front of a doctor but a very handsome doctor at that! "I've not even started yet" He muttered under his breath, angrily he scrubbed at the dirt once more in an attempt to get it out but it was no use. What a great first day this was shaping up to be and he hadn't even clocked in yet.

"Welcome to lilypad ward" The chirpy voice of Heather, as Will had since learned, came from reception.

"Thanks" He snarled through gritted teeth.


	2. Meet Toby

Will had managed to escape to the locker room in an attempt to hide from the rest of the world. He was beyond embarrassed at causing such a scene in front of the very handsome Doctor Lecter. Jack Crawford had warned him to stay out of the doctor's way and the first thing he goes and does...falls head over heels in front of one. Will was currently trying to scrub away the evidence that the event had ever taken place, he was sitting on the wooden bench set up in the middle of the locker room. His trousers were now off and he was sat in just his boxers, his trousers draped over his knee frantically scrubbing at the dirty streaks with some tissue paper. He thought he was alone until the door opened making him jump up, realising that he was sat in his underwear.

"Wow, is it my birthday?" The woman from the elevator, Doctor Katz Will recalled, stood in the doorway looking Will up and down, he suddenly became very away of how exposed he was. He quickly pulled the first trouser leg over himself in a rushed attempt to cover himself up.

"Don't cover up on my account" She smirked at him he eyes roaming all over him.

"Yeah, well if it's all the same to you I think I'll put my clothes back on" Will snapped back, not in any mood to be ogled at.

"You know you have a spare work outfit in your locker" She moved to her own locker at the far end of the room.

"I...didn't know that no one told me" He sat down in front of his locker sighing he threw his head back against the cold metal door.

"It's not that bad you know" Doctor Katz commented from her position across the room she had paused what she was doing and was currently looking at him with sympathy written all over her face, she was feeling sorry for him that was clear enough.

"No offense, you obviously mean well but I don't need the sympathy talk right now" He tried not to sound as harsh as he previously had but it was difficult to do when he was feeling so rubbish.

"All I'm saying is don't let Doctor Lecter get to you, he's a self-righteous arse most of the time anyway" She pulled out some files from the locker, closing it she turned back to face Will, who was currently rubbing his hands across his face.

"It's my first day and I've already made an idiot of myself," he muttered under his breath.

"It won't be the last time I can assure you, people make mistakes all the time you just got to learn to laugh at yourself every once in a while" Doctor Katz had sat down next to him now keeping her distance as they were still strangers.

"Thanks..." He hesitated not really sure how to respond to the woman.

"You're welcome, now get back out there and show them what you're made of" She slapped her hand across his knee making him jump. She got up and made her way to the door pausing before she left, "If you need anything, just ask me alright" She smiled at him and Will felt a little bit better about his situation.

"Thank you..." He scrunched up his face when it suddenly dawned on him he didn't know this person's first name, he figured they were at least on first name basis now she'd seen him in his underwear.

"Call me Bev" She smiled again nodding at him before leaving him alone.

........................

Will had found the spare trousers in his locker and quickly changed before heading back out to finally get to work. Already an hour into his shift and he hadn't actually done any work yet. He walked towards the front desk once again faced with the overly chipper Heather.

"Mr. Will, you ready to get started now?" She smiled brightly at him, he could tell he was going to get tired of her enthusiasm pretty quickly.

"Yeah, where would you like me?" Will tried to be, as straight to the point as he could he really didn't want to get into a conversation with this woman.

"Okie Dokie, follow me I'll introduce you to Toby, he's going to be your patient for the day he has a bunch of tests coming up this morning that he needs transporting to and back from, can you handle that?" She had a file in her hand and had swept around the desk and was currently leading him behind the desk down a corridor he hadn't been introduced to yet. Her blonde bun had fallen out and was hanging loosely down her back, it almost bounced as she walked, much like she did.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that," he replied sarcastically trailing behind her, she leads them into another large open plan room with significantly more beds in than the first part of the ward. She pointed her pen towards the far corner where a little boy around 5 was sitting up in bed, he was playing on a tablet frantically tapping the screen.

"This is Toby" She beamed at the little boy who barely glanced up from the game he was playing.

"Hi, Toby" Will attempted, he liked to think he was good with kids but he had limited experience talking to them.

"Toby, this is Will he's going to be making sure you get to all your tests today" Heather placed the file into the pocket at the end of the bed ready for the doctor to look at later. Toby looked up briefly and made eye contact with Will, he didn't seem the least bit interested in him and was soon back to looking at his tablet.

"Alright, you two have fun" Heather swung, her now ponytail, around narrowly avoiding hitting Will in the face and left the two together.

Will suddenly felt awkward as they settled into an uncomfortable silence. Will rocked on his heels trying to think of something to say to try and relate to this kid, looking around he noted that there were not parents hanging around like he'd seen on the other side of the ward.

"So Toby, you on your own?" It was weak he knew that but it was the best he could come up with.

"Yep," Toby muttered never looking away from his game.

"Where are your mum and dad?" He asked hopefully.

"My mummy died when I was a baby and my daddy is in the army" again never looking up from the tablet. Will listened to the little boy suddenly feeling really sorry for him, he must be pretty brave to face a hospital all on his own.

"So who looks after you?"

"My aunty Alana"

"Oh, and where is she?" Will looked around as if to make a point of her absence.

"She's at work, she's a doctor"

"Here?" Will pointed at his feet with surprise in his voice, if she worked here why didn't she come visit her nephew.

"No she has an office in the city, when am I going to see Doctor Lecter I like him" The little boy smiled as he mentioned what was clearly his favourite Doctor, however, the name just sent a chill down Will's spine.

"I don't know kiddo, I think it's time for your first round of tests anyway we should go" Will watched as the little boy huffed with annoyance clearly he had been through enough of these tests to be exhausted with them. Toby tucked the tablet under his pillow on the bed and carefully moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed looking up expectantly at Will.

"The chair" Toby pointed with annoyance at the wheelchair sticking out from behind the curtain.

"Oh, right sorry here" Will grabbed the chair with one hand and swiveled it round to sit as close to the bed as he could get it.

Toby pulled himself further to the edge of the bed and slowly lowered his feet to the floor, he was a bit wobbly and Will decided to tuck his arm under the little boy's shoulder to steady him. Toby shuffled to the chair and carefully lowered himself down with the help of Will.   
"Alright, let's go" Will began pushing the chair back down the corridor towards the private examination rooms he scanned the signs along the various doorways trying to assess which room was the correct place to be.

"Last room on the left" Toby spoke up from his place in the chair.

"I know that..." Will didn't know that but he wasn't going to let a 5-year-old outsmart him.

"Sure" Toby laughed, at least he was smiling now that was an improvement.

Will pushed the chair up to the last door on the left and parked him up Will cautiously tapped on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in" The voice sounded familiar and when Will opened the door he had to take a sharp breath to stop himself from screaming.

"If it isn't our new porter, come on in" Doctor Lecter's accented voice filled the small room. Will chose to keep quiet as he moved Toby into the room and parked him next to the examination bed. He helped Toby get up onto the bed and decided he was no longer required, until they were finished that is, and chose to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lecter's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I thought...well you don't need me in here as well" Will tried to reason but Lecter clearly wasn't having it.

"Of course we do, I won't be long with Toby here...besides, he might need someone to hold his hand" Lecter smiled towards Toby who was laughing at the Doctors comment.

"I don't need someone to hold my hand Doctor Lecter!" The little boy squealed with delight when Lecter tickled the boy's chin.

"Of course you don't, that is because you are a very brave young man" Lecter swiveled around in the computer chair and began tapping at the monitor. Will felt awkward again, he didn't know whether to stay or to leave.

"Porter...what's your name?" Lecter didn't look away from Toby as he fixed the heart monitor up to the little boy, sticking ECG tabs to his chest and side.

"Um...Will...Will Graham" He stuttered his voice completely faltering under the tension in the room.

"Will, Will Graham can you deal with this for me" Lecter was holding the handle of the wheelchair and pushing it away with some force that Will had to grab the chair before it slammed into his legs.

"Won't he need it?" The question just gained him a scowl from the doctor.

"Yes, but it's currently in my way" Lecter snapped.

"Sorry" Will mumbled under his breath as he moved to stand at the end of the bed far enough away so Lecter didn't have a reason to shout at him again.

"Alright Toby, you know the drill, I'm going to check you're heart again and take some blood then later we'll take another X-ray to see if you are fit for surgery this week" Toby nodded, he was a brave little boy to say he was only 5 and clearly he was seriously ill. Now he was thinking about it Will didn't actually know what was wrong with the boy, so he paid close attention to what Doctor Lecter was doing on the monitor. Lecter noted down some statistics as the heart monitor beeped away, the stats making no sense to Will but clearly meaning something to the doctor.

"Why can't you be a doctor Will?" Toby spoke up from his place on the bed he was laid down with his head supported by a stack of pillows. The question had throw Will a little, why did Toby assume he wanted to be a doctor.

"Well, I guess...I'm not qualified for the job?" Will stammered not really sure how to answer such a question.

"Oh..." Toby clearly seemed disappointed with his answer.

"Why do you ask?" Will attempted to gain more information from the little boy.

"Cause Doctor Lecter said that porters couldn't be with doctors...you're a porter!" Toby was clearly excited that he was able to connect the dots. Doctor Lecter snapped his gaze towards Toby at the mention of his name and then hesitantly took a chance look over at Will. Will could have sworn he saw the man blushing.

"Now Toby what have I told you about eavesdropping" The man glared at Toby with a slight smile on his face so as not to worry the little boy.

"But you told Doctor Bev..."

"Ah, that's enough Toby lets focus on this shall we" The little boy looked down at his toes that he was shuffling nervously at being scolded.

The exam went on for another few minutes and all three people in the room remained in relative silence with only the sound of the heart monitor beeping.   
"Just have to take some blood now Toby" The little boy obviously knew what this meant and rolled up the sleeve of his PJ top. Doctor Lecter wrapped a rubber strap around the boy's tiny arm and pulled it tight pressing into the skin to find a vein, with the needle poised in his other hand. Will watched as Lecter placed the needle into Toby's skin, his eyes flicked to Toby to gauge his reaction but the little boy didn't even flinch.

"Very good Toby, you can get down now" Toby shuffled to the edge of the bed and Will jumped into action wheeling the chair back over to the bed and helping him climb down.

"One moment Mr. Graham I wish to speak with you outside, Toby you play with this a moment" Lecter finished putting away the monitor and handed Toby his stethoscope. Will nervously nodded as he followed Doctor Lecter out of the room closing the door behind him. As he turned around the face the doctor he was surprised to find the man standing uncomfortably close.

"I wanted to apologise for what Toby said...or rather what I may have said" Lecter began his breath was warm against Will's face.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" Will attempted but was cut off by Lecter.

"What Toby heard was myself and Dr. Katz discussing your...shall we call it an accident?" Will simply nodded trying not to make eye contact with doctor Lecter Will was keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. "I commented on the situation regarding something Dr. Katz had said about...well it doesn't really matter now but I don't want you to think we were talking about you" as Doctor Lecter admitted the conversation to Will he felt a pang of hurt in his chest, he didn't know why he cared so much what this guy thought of him but he wanted to make a good impression on the people he worked with.

"Right...I see" Will had a note of anger in his voice taking a step back towards the door.

"It was merely an unimportant discussion between two colleagues, it was in no way to hurt your feelings" well at least he was getting an apology but that meant nothing when the doctors 

"But you still discussed me Doctor Lecter...You know what it doesn't matter, no need to apologise I understand...I'll stay out of your way from now on...now if you don't mind I have to get Toby down to X-ray" Will didn't dare look up he had managed enough confidence to get that out and feared that if he looked at the doctor now he'd probably cry.

"Of course...I won't keep you" Lecter sounded hurt but it was only for a moment and Will tried not to think about it too much he was probably just hearing what he wanted to hear.

 

Will went back into the room and pushed Toby back out into the corridor, Doctor Lecter still standing by the door watching him closely.

"See you later Doctor Lecter" Toby held out his fist as he passed his favourite doctor, which, Lecter happily responded to by bumping his fist into Toby's much smaller hand as he passed.

"See you later Toby, don't be giving Mr. Graham too much trouble okay, he's had enough for one day" Lecter smiled down at the little boy as Will continued back down the corridor towards the X-ray rooms ignoring the comment about him.

A short way down the corridor when they were just out of earshot of Doctor Lecter, Toby looking up at Will and smiled. "Doctor Lecter likes you, Mr Graham, I can tell" Toby settled back against the chair, never knowing that what he just said had sent a shock wave right through Will.


	3. Doctor Hannibal Lecter

The rest of the day had gone off without any major incident, Will had managed to get Toby too and from his tests in the morning and spent the afternoon organising the store cupboard as it was a mess in there. Thankfully he hadn't seen Dr. Lecter since their awkward conversation that morning, to tell the truth, Will was purposely avoiding the doctor he didn't want to get into it with the man.

 

He had changed out of his work clothes and donned his more comfortable flannel shirt and body warmer with worn out jeans. Will waved goodbye to Heather at the desk as he passed, her never wavering smile watching him leave. Will made it down to the front of the hospital and took a step out into the night. It was early November and the nights were getting longer meaning when he finished his shift at 7 pm that evening the sky was already turning black. Will pulled his body warmer closer around himself trying to fight back the biting breeze that was sweeping through the partially sheltered entrance. It was relatively quiet at the hospital for this time of night, it was the calm before the storm he thought before the antics of drunken nights out began swarming into the emergency department. Will huffed out a breath that he watched billow up like steam into the night sky, the breeze was blowing his curls all over the place. In his admiration of the night sky, he didn't notice the automatic doors opening behind him, until a voice next to him startled him.

"Are you admiring the majesty of the night sky William?" There was that infuriatingly beautiful accent again, Will had to admit that Doctor Lecter's voice was very attractive.

"Simply taking a moment of fresh air, it can get rather stuffy in that hospital" Will commented chancing a look over at Doctor Lecter who had lost his white lab coat and stethoscope and was now wearing a long tailored overcoat.   
"That it can...I was hoping to catch you this evening before you left" Lecter commented looking over at Will.

"Well you've caught me, what can I do for you Doctor Lecter?" Will turned his gaze back to the stars tracing his eyes over the constellations he could recognise.

"Well, that isn't entirely true now is it, caught you that is...At least not yet anyway" Will froze at the last comment trying not to let the visibility of his breath give away his sudden increased breathing. "I wanted to start over, tomorrow morning when you return to work can we please start again as if today had never occurred" Lecter continued, his tone of voice giving away his higher level of intelligence as he spoke.

Will eyed him curiously, was he being serious? Not saying a word but trying desperately to find the right thing to say.

"William?" Lecter turned to face him now waiting for the verdict.

"Will Graham, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm going to be joining the lilypad children's ward as the new porter" Will smiled sweetly extended his hand out towards Doctor Lecter, the doctor considered the hand in front of him before graciously accepting the offer of a fresh start.

"My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter and it's a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to working with you".

"Hannibal" Will spoke softly, never actually realising until now that he didn't know the Doctor's first name, with everything that had happened that morning he hadn't had the chance to ask. Hannibal, the name rolled off his tongue leaving him with a satisfied smile, he could tell he was going to enjoy using that name on a daily basis.

"William" Hannibal replied wrapping his free hand over the top of their handshake, creating a new level of intimacy to the introduction. Hannibal's gloved hand ran a quick circle over the top of Will's hand. "I must go, it was a pleasure meeting you, I'll no doubt see you tomorrow?" Hannibal released his grip and Will instantly missed the warmth of his touch.

"You certainly will, Goodnight, Doctor Lecter" Will watched as Hannibal took a few steps away into the darkness, the man took a chanced look back at Will with a smile.

"Goodnight Will" And with that Hannibal vanished into the darkness, their intimate moment broken with a few simple steps. Will suddenly noticed his heart as it was beating a mile a minute, he clasped his hand over his chest rubbing slightly in a vain attempt to still the hammering in his chest. Letting out a sharp breath that disappeared into the darkness Will let out a short laugh, a hint of relief filling the quiet. Maybe his first day hadn't been such a disappointment.


	4. Alana Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N Just want to say I have no idea how medicine works or how tumors work this is purely made up for fanfiction purposes...I do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this topic...However, if this is something that may upset you please avoid reading on.

Will woke with a start the next morning when he felt something heavy collapse on top of him, he peeled open his eyes to find Winston pinning his chest down, tail wagging in the dim light that was streaming in through the slightly open curtains.

"Winston! I've told you about this...get down" Will's voice was rough, he carefully shoved Winston down off the side of the bed and he listened to the tapping of his claws on the wooden floor as he made his way to the front door.

Will groaned wiping the dust from his eyes trying to gain his senses before attempting to get up. Now Winston had moved the sunlight from the window was directly in his line of sight. Will strained his eyes at the blinding light and pulled himself off the bed. Winston was scratching at the bottom of the wood door whimpering slightly.

Will's house was a large three bedroomed two-story house but he was a man of simple taste and had long ago decided to bring everything he'd need into the front room. His bed took up the back right-hand corner of the room with a large fireplace on the other side, that had a number of old blankets scattered in front of it for Will's six dogs to curl up on at night to keep warm. The rest of the room was simply decorated, with a table and chair and a sofa and armchair in case he had visitors, but that was unlikely.

Living in the middle of nowhere far from civilisation had its pros and cons. On one hand, he didn't have to deal with people, which wasn't his strongest skill but on the downside it could get lonely...yes, he had the dogs but sometimes you needed human interaction.

His other dogs had now joined Winston at the door, some sniffing the ground whilst the others pushed their way towards the door. He unlocked the door and battled with his rabble of dogs to get it open all of them far too eager to get out first. Will stood on the sheltered porch and watched as they all went bounding across the grass towards the small woodland.

It was a cold morning much like the night before stood in front of the hospital there was a bite to the air, Will was only wearing his boxers and a plain t-shirt but somehow he didn't feel the cold. His mind drifted back to the night before starting over with Hannibal, his warm hands wrapped around his as they stood under the stars. It was like something from a rom-com film. Will shook the thought away, he can't afford to be thinking anything like that towards the senior doctor he was there to do a job nothing more. Winston appeared at his feet and nudged his hand clearly wanting some attention. The whimpering noise he made dragged Will out of his thoughts and he patted the dog gently on his head.

"Suppose I should get to work hey Winston?" Will asked the dog, knowing full well he wouldn't get a response. Winston nudged his hand again as an answer.

................................................

It had taken Will over an hour to drive over the icy roads into the city his truck spluttering every time he hit a particularly slippery part of the road. It was a miracle he had managed to get to work in one piece. Will had arrived earlier to work this morning not wanting a repeat of his first day, he gave Vera a warm smile and a wave as he passed through the front doors heading for the elevators. Vera rolled her eyes at the younger man "You didn't get lost then I see" she called after him.

"Not when I had guidance from someone as knowledgeable as you Vera" Will chimed back giving her a toothy grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere boy" She laughed at him, Will chuckled as a response and pressed the call button on the elevator. He rocked on his heels waiting for the doors to open when a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Morning William, you making friend already I see" Hannibal's hand slipped off Will's shoulder as the other man turned to face him, he had his full attention.

"You could say that fresh start and all" Will's grin from before hadn't faltered if anything it had grown bigger at the sight of Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal chuckled and returned Will's warm smile. The ding from the elevator doors pulled the two men away and they both climbed inside.

"Going up Doctor?" Will gave Hannibal a sideways glance with his finger pressed on the number 4 button.

"Going up" He smiled back.

..................................

Today was a good day, Will hadn't stopped smiling since he arrived at the ward that morning yesterday was becoming a distant memory. He passed the mop and bucket sitting next to the maintenance door laughing to himself as he made his way into the ward to see Toby.

Toby was sitting on the edge of his bed chatting to a rather attractive looking woman with long brunette hair she was smartly dressed in a pencil skirt and floral blouse. Toby was telling the woman about a balloon animal Doctor Lecter had made for him out of a latex glove and some cotton wool. He was animated, which Will took as a good sign.

"Morning Toby" Will interrupted and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi Mr. Will, this is my aunty Alana she's come to visit me today" Toby was clearly excited by the prospect of a visitor but Will couldn't help but feel a slight hint of anger towards this woman who had a sick little boy to prioritise and clearly wasn't.

"Alana Bloom, you must be the infamous Mr. Will" She stood up from the bed, prompting Will to do the same as she stuck out her hand for him to take.

"Will is fine, it's a pleasure to meet you, you have a great nephew here" Will looked over at Toby who seemed satisfied with the meeting.

"Yeah, Toby's a sweet kid" She replied smiling fondly at Toby.

The pair awkwardly pulled their hands free and Alana moved to grab her purse that was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Alright Toby, Doctor Lecter said he'll be down shortly to speak to me I need you to stay quiet when I'm talking to him okay" She warned the little boy who simply nodded but the excitement at the prospect of seeing Hannibal clearly shining through his eyes.

"I will be good aunty Alana I promise" Toby was jigging on the bed the excitement building up.

As if he heard his name Doctor Lecter appeared down the corridor heading towards them.

"Alana so nice to see you again" Hannibal took her hand.

"Nice to see you too Hannibal, so you said on the phone you have some news about Toby's treatment?" She clearly wasn't a woman who messed about.

"Straight to the point it is then" Hannibal laughed "Toby's test results show that there is a new tumor that we didn't spot in the first set of scans, it is benign as we a suspected but this does cause some complications for Toby" Hannibal explained with a professionalism Will hadn't seen yet, he liked it, it gave him an air of authority that only made him even more attractive to Will.

"What complications?" There was a tremor in Alana's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Will but didn't seem to faze Hannibal in the slightest.

"There were always going to be complications with a tumor, it was manageable with medications and monitoring but with the arrival of a second tumor that's putting pressure on the lungs..." Alana never broke eye contact as Hannibal explained the situation.

"That's why his breathing has been shallow?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so" Hannibal looked like he genuinely felt sorry for this little family, but as a doctor, he must have seen this sort of thing all the time.

"So aren't you going to operate anymore?" Alana sounded disappointed.

"We will still operate to remove the tumor around the heart but because of its position, there is a significant risk to removing it all...and now, of course, we have a secondary tumor to worry about" Hannibal appeared optimistic about the procedure judging by his tone of voice but it didn't seem to be helping Alana as Will noticed a glimmer over her eyes where the tears were beginning to form. She took in a sharp breath trying to shake away the weakness.

"So the operation, when...will you..." She struggled to finish her thought, looking over at the little boy who had put his headphones in and was currently watching a cartoon on his tablet.

"Hopefully we can fit him into surgery at the end of the week to remove the larger tumour around the heart...we will see how he is after that before moving forward" Hannibal paused thinking about something before adding "I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news" Hannibal placed his hand over her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze it was the least he could do to comfort her.

Giving Toby a little wave Hannibal walked off back down the corridor but Will needed to speak to him or rather wanted to speak to him but he'd never admit that out loud. Will chased after him down the corridor placing his hand on his shoulder to pull him to a stop.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Please, Will, call me Hannibal" Will awkwardly smiled feeling a flush of embarrassment at being so formal.

"Sorry...Hannibal...um, I just wondered or rather I wanted to ask about Toby" Hannibal gave the younger man a sympathetic look one he must reserve for new interns that showed too much heart for a patient.

"He's a very sick young boy, but luckily for him, I'm one of the best cardiac pediatric surgeons in the country"

"Way to blow your own trumpet there Hannibal, I have no doubt you're good at your job but I want to know...Toby, will he be okay?"

"Have you developed a soft spot for the boy?" Hannibal laughed, mocking Will's empathy for the young patient.

"Hannibal, please just humor me"

"I thought I was" Hannibal moved closer to Will till he could feel the older man's warm breath against his skin. Will coughed awkwardly, the heat in his cheeks almost felt like fire.

"Please" Will finally said slow and quiet the sadness he felt for the boy finally coming through.

"There are risks with any major surgery, but I'm hopeful we cant remove the tumor around his heart...it's the one by his lung I'm concerned about" It was the most honest Will had ever seen Hannibal it even showed he had a caring side that Will wanted to see more of.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Being honest with me" Will smiled they were almost whispering now as they had moved so close together.

"I would never lie to you Will" Hannibal smiled down at Will, who hadn't realised that at some point during the conversation Hannibal had placed his hand on Will's lower arm.

"You should get back to work" Will gulped down any anxiety building up within him and reluctantly pulled away.

"So should you" Hannibal smirked straightening his stethoscope around his neck before walking off back the way he had been heading.

Alana was walking towards him she seemed friendly enough so he wasn't worried.

"Will, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, how's Toby?" Will's attempt to change the topic was to avoid the awkwardness of having to explain what he was talking to Hannibal about.

"He's fine, playing his game at the moment" Will nodded sensing the tension coming from the woman.

"I should get back to work" Will commented trying to make his excuses and leave.

"Were you talking to Doctor Lecter about Toby?" Straight to the point, Hannibal was right about her. 

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel I overstepped but I like the kid I just wanted to know he was going to be okay" Will rushed his words suddenly feeling the embarrassment creeping back up his neck.

"No it's fine, it's sweet you care so much...even if you are just a porter..." She hesitated when she realised how that sounded. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean...I just...you have no need to care for him but you do" Alana redeemed herself.

"Like I said, he's a nice kid I hate to think something bad will happen to him"

"Well, it would seem that you get more information out of Doctor Lecter than I do, care to share that information with me? Over coffee perhaps?"

"Are you asking me out, Miss Bloom?" Will gave her his best cheeky smile, which worked a treat as he noticed Alana's cheeks blush.

"To talk about Toby that's all" She smiled.

"I'm due a break now anyway" Will followed Alana out of the ward.


	5. Locker room...Gossip

Alana had taken Will to the coffee shop across the road from the Hospital, there was one in the hospital itself but Alana had insisted stating that the coffee there was like drinking granite mixed with lukewarm water. With that description, Will hadn't argued with her.

 

Will ordered at the till and carried the coffees over to the table in the back of the small corner shop, a two-person table tucked out of the way so they had some semblance of privacy.

"Thank you" Alana smiled taking the coffee mug in her hands holding it close to her in an attempt to warm herself up.

"You're welcome, so what is it you'd like to know?" Will started, taking Alana's straight to the point attitude.

"I want to know what Hannibal thinks...what he really thinks about Toby's outcome, he keeps me informed as Toby's legal guardian whilst his dads away, but that doesn't mean he tells me what he's really thinking...that's where you come in" She took a sip of her coffee biting her lip at the heat.

"And what makes you think I know what he's really thinking?" Will asks avoiding her eye contact.

"I saw the way you two were talking, all close and whispering...you have a connection to Hannibal, he isn't trying to hide who he is when he's around you" Will was taken aback by her comments, he had known the man two days if that it wasn't like they were in any way close. He didn't know anything about Hannibal apart from perhaps his name and that he didn't wear cologne...Will pulled himself away from those thoughts and quickly he couldn't afford to go down that road.

"I only met the man yesterday and it's not like we got off to the best of starts, as for his honesty, I merely asked him to tell me the truth" Will was trying to gloss over his views towards Hannibal, he didn't know this woman or Hannibal for that matter and he wasn't about to pour his heart and soul out just because she asked.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Will, I'm just worried about Toby...and I suppose I've known Hannibal long enough to also know that he's different with you"

"Different, how?" this peaked his interest.

"Different...in that he doesn't have this persona with you, and if you say you've only known him two days well then that just solidifies my thoughts on the two of you" Alana had abandoned the coffee mug in place of talking with her hands.

"What thoughts do you have about us?" Will asked the agitation evident when he spoke.

"He likes you" she was so blunt but the suggestion cut through him like a knife.

"Well, I am indifferent about him" Will said sharply and took another sip of his coffee definitely trying to avoid eye contact now he didn't want Alana to see he was lying.

...........................

The end of the day couldn't have come soon enough for Will as he made his way into the locker room to change out of his work clothes. He took a seat on the bench sighing he leaned his head back against the metal trying to steady his mind. His thoughts had been all over the place since his coffee with Alana Bloom, he was trying so hard not to feel anything towards Doctor Hannibal Lecter but the memory of his hand gripping his arm, the warmth of his fingers making his hair stand on end as they cautiously traced over his arm. He couldn't afford to be thinking like this, he was just a porter and Hannibal...well, Hannibal was so much more than that, he saved lives and healed the sick all with those perfect strong hands...Will slammed his head against the metal not enough to injure but enough to snap his thoughts away in place of the now slightly throbbing pain at the base of his neck.

"Damn it Will snap out of this, it's your second day on the job you cannot have feelings for the head Doctor" Will was talking to himself and he realised this maybe sounded a little crazy especially if anyone walked in right now. He decided not to risk exposing his slight insanity and opted to get out of his work clothes, maybe he would feel a bit better in his own clothes.

Will removed the itchy red polo shirt and folded it neatly into his bag with the plan to wash them when he got home. Next, he removed his trousers and folded them to add to his duffel. He was just pulling the faded jeans out of his bag when he heard the door behind him open and the person opening that door freeze.

"My apologies Will I didn't realise anyone was in here" that damn voice shouldn't make a grown man go weak at the knees but here he was standing in his boxers feeling weak.

"Hannibal! I didn't...I mean...Shit!" Will quickly climbed into the jeans and pulled his flannel over shirt out of the bag sliding his arms into the sleeves in an attempt to cover as much of himself as possible.

"I shall give you some privacy, apologies once again" Hannibal went to close the door but was stopped by Will.

"No, no don't leave on my account it was my fault I should have known not to get completely naked when anyone could walk in" Will was rambling he knew that but he didn't know what else to do. "Besides...I'm nearly done now" he realised he hadn't put his t-shirt on under his shirt, which meant he would have to take his over-shirt back off. Will ripped the shirt off and frantically rummaged around in his duffel trying to find his t-shirt as quickly as possible, he was already feeling exposed and this was just prolonging that. He didn't notice Hannibal walk across the room and stand directly behind him until he felt that familiar deep breath warming his naked shoulder. Will froze his hands still inside the duffel not daring to move.

"You might want to keep your things better organised in future" Hannibal growled his voice deep and Will felt every word escape his lips and hit his back. Hannibal had reached round Will into the open locker and retrieved the neatly folded white t-shirt. Will slowly turned to face Hannibal, who had taken a step back to ease the tension in the room. He took the shirt from Hannibal's outstretched hand, his fingers grazing Hannibal's as he pulled away.  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Will didn't dare look up, he wasn't great with eye contact at the best of times but right now he knew that if he looked up he wouldn't be able to look away. Hannibal silently moved across the room to his own locker where he retrieved his briefcase and pulled his jacket off the coat hanger as he made his way back to the door, he was so graceful in the way he moved Will thought.

"I'll see you in the morning Will, have a nice night" Hannibal didn't wait for a response leaving Will standing shirtless alone in the dark locker room, his heart beating against his chest like it had done the night before.

"This is not good" Will muttered to no one as he stretched the shirt over his head. Cautiously he made his way to the open door and peaked his head round in an attempt to catch one last glimps of Hannibal walking away.


	6. Toby's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N Again I have no medical knowledge and a surgery like that would be vastly different to the way I've described it...but this is just done to move the narrative along. I do not mean to offend anyone in any way with this.

It had officially been two weeks since Will's first day as a porter on lilypad children's ward and things with Hannibal had only become worse, his feelings towards the older doctor had only developed the more time he spent with him. It wasn't until one particular moment exactly a week after his first day that he realised how he felt about Hannibal.

 

Will had buzzed into the ward and headed for the maintenance cupboard it was his daily routine now, to check that all the wheelchairs they had on the ward were counted and checked into the store cupboard. As he exited the cupboard after counting all but one of the wheelchairs they usually had, he spotted Hannibal walking down the corridor his nose stuck in some file whilst carrying a number of books under his arm. Hannibal was distracted by his file and Will was so distracted by the way Hannibal's brow crinkled when he was concentrating that he completely missed the wheelchair sitting in the middle of Hannibal's path. It was too late to do anything when Hannibal stumbled over the chair sending the file flying into the air and the books under his arms skidded to a halt by Will's feet.

"Hannibal! Are you okay?" Will raced over to help the fallen man grabbing his books as he went.

"I'm fine Will, but who on earth left this chair here" Will helped Hannibal to his feet wrapping his hands around Hannibal's back trying to steady him.

"That would be my fault, someone must have returned it late last night before I had a chance to log it back into the store cupboard" Will looked sheepishly over at the now toppled over and bent wheelchair.

"Well, it's a good job I like you" Hannibal muttered under his breath but it didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Will was picking up a few of the lost papers that had fallen out of the file and handing them back to Hannibal, the smile he received was beautiful Will thought.

"I'm fine Will, perhaps my ego is a little bruised by I'm sure I will survive" Hannibal cracking jokes relaxed Will a little.

"Well, you really did a number on this wheelchair" Will picked up the chair and indicated to the now bent wheel on one side.

"It had it coming, it was either me or the chair" Hannibal smirked giving the chair an almost murderous glare and the pair burst into laughter.

It was at that moment that Will had fallen and fallen hard, some would argue that it was Hannibal that had fallen but Will was past the point of no return where Hannibal was concerned.

Later on, at the end of that week Will had taken Toby down to surgery for his first operation to remove the tumor around his heart. Toby was visibly nervous on the ride down to theatre and was looking to Will for comfort, as yet again Alana Bloom had neglected to be there for her nephew, deciding to go to work over visiting the little boy.

"Mr. Will?"

"Yes Toby"

"Is Doctor Lecter going to be taking out my heart?" The boy was so innocent but the fear was clearly there.

"No kiddo, he's not going to take your heart you need that" Will tried to reassure the boy by ruffling his hair as they made their way down to the long corridor that spans the length of the hospital.

"Oh, is Aunty Alana going to be there?" Toby was looking up at Will as he pushed the top end of the bed and the sadness etched in his eyes almost broke his heart.

"She'll be here when you wake up" He hated lying to the boy but how could he tell him the truth when Toby was looking at him like that.

"You promise?" He couldn't make that promise not to a little boy and especially not one about to go in for major heart surgery. So he did what he did best in awkward situations...he changed the subject.

"So Toby, when you go in for this operation you'll be asleep, have you decided what you're going to dream about yet?" Will's attempt to lighten the mood seemed to work.

"You can't choose what you dream about Mr. Will!" Toby squealed with laughter at such a ridiculous notion.

"Sure you can, you ask Doctor Lecter before you go to sleep, ask him what his favourite thing to dream about is I'm sure he'll tell you...and it could give you some inspiration for your own dream" Toby seemed to like this idea as he was giggling uncontrollably from the bed. Will could see the final set of doors to theatre approaching and he could feel the butterflies creeping their way into his stomach, he was nervous for Toby it was a big procedure for such a little person.

He buzzed through the doors and pushed Toby's bed inside and wheeled it into position in the large open space. They would transfer him over to the operating table once he was asleep but for now he was better off in his bed. Hannibal was waiting for him, he wasn't completely prepped for surgery just yet, Will guessed he would do that once Toby was asleep as well.

"Hello Toby, how's my favourite patient doing?" Hannibal smiled his biggest smile, Will couldn't tell if he was just humouring the young boy or if he genuinely cared about him.

"I'm scared Doctor Lecter" Toby whimpered, Will suspected that now he was actually in the room awaiting the operation with all the nurses and extra staff milling about Toby was getting overwhelmed.

"Don't be scared Toby, I won't let anything bad happen to you alright" it was more of a statement than a question, Hannibal took a seat on the edge of Toby's bed trying to calm the boy down the tears now beginning to fall down his innocent features.

"But..." Toby sobbed not really knowing himself what he was going to say.

"But nothing, Toby...I want you to do something for me" Toby wiped his sleeve across his nose clearing up the tears. "I want you to look at me, just look at me the whole time, there will be people walking around this room doing things and pressing buttons but I want you to always look at me...do you think you can do that?" Hannibal wiped his thumb across Toby's cheek swiping away any trace of the latest tear to fall.

"I...can..do that" Toby muttered through soft sobs.

"Good boy" Hannibal ran his hand across Toby's forehead and through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Toby?" Hannibal smiled at the boy his hand never leaving the boy's hair, it seemed to be acting as a comfort blanket for Toby at that moment and Hannibal didn't want to risk taking that from him.

"Mr. Will told me to ask you to help me choose a dream" Hannibal looked puzzled at him before risking a glance over at Will for some sort of explanation.

"I asked Toby what he was going to dream about when he went to sleep and he didn't believe me when I told him he could choose his dream...so I told him to ask you for suggestions" Will looked down at his feet feeling slightly embarrassed at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.

"Ah! I see, well Toby I can only give you suggestions but it's up to you what you dream about...but personally, my favourite dream involves having a picnic in the park with my favourite person" Hannibal smiled fondly at him.

"I like picnics!" Toby brightened up at the idea.

"You do? That's great, well why don't you think about your favourite person when you fall asleep and I promise you, you will soon be in a park having the best picnic you could ever hope for" Hannibal laughed at the wonder in Toby's eyes.

"You really think so"

"I know so" Hannibal tapped his finger on Toby's nose making him scrunch up his face with delight.

"Okay, I'm going to think about daddy and we're going to play football and have ice cream" Toby had stopped crying now the only evidence of the fear was the remaining streaks where the tears had fallen. Hannibal listened with a bright smile to the little boy's dream.

"Doctor Lecter, in your dream...who are you having a picnic with?" Toby asked genuinely curious.

"Ah now that's a secret for my dreams only" Hannibal kept his smile so as not to seem like he was disappointing Toby.

"Hmm" Toby seemed to consider the answer as acceptable when he settled down onto the pillow. Will couldn't help but notice the quick glance Hannibal shot him, it was so quick Will could have sworn he imagined it.

"Alright Toby, you ready?" Hannibal got up from the edge of the bed and stroked his hair once more, satisfied when Toby nodded in response before he began preparing for the operation. Hannibal stayed at the boy's side whilst the anesthetist administered the drugs through a cannula already attached to Toby's hand.

"Never take your eyes off me Toby" Hannibal kept his eye contact with Toby whilst gently rubbing circles in the boy's hair trying to comfort him. It wasn't long before Toby was fast asleep it was less than 10 seconds but Hannibal kept his hand there a moment longer just to be sure.

Hannibal finally acknowledged Will taking a moment to compose himself "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now Will, I'll page you when we're done" Hannibal smiled but avoided all eye contact with him.

"Okay, Good Luck" Will didn't know what else to say, he was nervous for Toby but he knew he was in safe hands with Hannibal leading the charge.

"Thank you, Will" Hannibal smiled warmly at him before jumping into action barking orders at the people in the room his once calming demeanor he'd seen moments before with Toby was now gone.


	7. When Hannibal fell

The surgery had been a success and Hannibal had managed to get out the tumour around Toby's heart, he had already said that the one by his lung was going to need more tests done on it but he was hopeful that in time they will be able to remove that one too.

It had been a week since the operation and two weeks since he started on lilypad and Will was already feeling like he's been there forever. His feelings for Hannibal had grown despite the fact he kept telling himself it could never happen between them but alas here he was stood in front of his locker once again, where two weeks ago Hannibal had walked in on him practically naked. The memory brought a smile to his face, at the time he was so embarrassed he wished the ground could have swallowed him up but now it just made him smile. Hannibal hadn't left his mind at all in those two weeks, luckily it wasn't affecting his work...much...but it was certainly beginning to have a physical effect on him. He was clumsier whenever Hannibal was around, he would sweat profusely whenever the Doctor got too close and his poor heart hadn't stopped hammering since the day Hannibal fell at his feet.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.   
"Yeah?" Will called out as an indication it was safe to come in, this new etiquette had developed since the accidental walk in.

"I thought you might be in here" Hannibal poked his head around the door and Will's heart starting banging again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done for the day I was just heading out" Will lied, he had actually been heading out half an hour ago but his locker door had seemed far too interesting to leave.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to grab some dinner?" Was Hannibal asking him out? Will couldn't breathe all of a sudden but Hannibal was watching him expectantly.

"I...well..." Will coughed trying to find his voice.

"If you have plans?" Hannibal suddenly looking very flustered himself.

"No! It's not that...it's just...my dogs you see I have to get home to feed them" it was a lame excuse but not entirely untrue, he hadn't seen the dogs all day and they will be desperate to go out by this time.

"Ok, well perhaps I could bring dinner to you...if you don't mind that is?" Will couldn't deny the excitement he felt building up in him when he realised what Hannibal was offering, he wanted to go to his house and have dinner with him.

"That would be really...nice" Will's mind went blank of all social normalities.

"Great, text me the address and I will come by around 8 o'clock?" Hannibal smiled still leaning around the door.

"Perfect, shall I get something in or?"

"No need, I will bring everything we will require you tend to your dogs" Hannibal smiled once more before leaving Will alone again in the locker room. The sound of his heart was the only thing grounding him to reality.

.....................................

Will was just about to let the dogs out for a run when there was a knock at his door, it couldn't be eight already? Looking over at the clock that sat on the mantle he noted the time 7:35, he was early Will laughed to himself. The dogs still needed to go out and his only exit for his hoard of hounds was the front door, this was going to be interesting.

Will turned the handle opening the first door to reveal Hannibal in a fine three-piece tailored dark blue suit and turquoise tie he looked far too overdressed to be this far out in the countryside. The dogs were pressing their noses against the screen door trying to break free.

"Hannibal, you're early...I just need to let the dogs out" Will indicated to the large mass of fluff and noses at his feet. Hannibal looked down a note of surprise on his face as he realised just how many dogs were eager to come charging past him.

"Oh!" Hannibal took a step to one side, signaling to Will it was safe to release the hounds. The screen door opened and all but one of the dogs went bounding down to the woods. Winston, Will's most recent rescue took a moment to inspect the stranger on his doorstep. Winston pressed his nose into Hannibal's legs trying to get a sent for the man.

"Winston come away" Will ordered tugging the dog by his collar away from the guest.

"When you said you had dogs Will, I didn't quite imagine it would be so many" Hannibal laughed, well at least he wasn't bothered by the amount.

"Yeah, I have a hard time saying no to strays" Will looked sheepish crouching down to ruffle Winston's fur.

"Do you consider me a stray Will?" Hannibal asked with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"I consider you...intriguing" Will replied with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Shall we eat?" Hannibal broke the moment when he picked up the large brown paper bag from his feet. Pointing towards the door Hannibal silently asked to head inside, nodding his approval Will followed him into the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home Will" Hannibal commented, there was no hint of sarcasm to his voice not like Will usually heard when people commented on his living situation. It's not like its normal for a grown man to live in one room of a house with six dogs.

"Thank you" It was a genuine note of gratitude no one had ever considered his house a home before.

Will leaned against the counter observing closely as Hannibal moved effortlessly around the kitchen, it was as if he knew his way around despite this being his first time in his house. The only time Hannibal looked over at Will was when he needed confirmation on a draw's contents or when Will wasn't looking. Before Will knew what was going on Hannibal had fired up the stove and was pulling his jacket off to reveal the white sleeves pulled tight around his surprisingly muscular frame and the dark blue waistcoat closely-fitted across his back. Will couldn't help but trace his eyes over the curvature of the man's frame, he was a tall man with a broad upper body that curved down to his shoulders. Will's eyes fell further down towards the small of Hannibal's back where the waistcoat didn't quite reach. He was snapped out of his reverie before his eyes fell too far when Hannibal finally spoke.

"Would you like to help?" Hannibal moved towards Will slowly holding a large silver knife that he'd clearly brought with him because Will didn't have anything that polished in his kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" Will pushed himself off the counter and gently took hold of the knife handle.

"You could chop these vegetables for me while I prepare the meat, tonight we are having beef served with sweet potatoes on a bed of sauté vegetables with a red wine sauce" Hannibal rolled the menu off his tongue making him sound like a head chef in a five-star restaurant.

"This is possibly the nicest food this kitchen has ever had the pleasure of cooking" Will laughed as he began cutting up the vegetables as instructed. Hannibal smiled across at Will and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Will had opened a bottle of wine that he had tucked away in one of his cupboards, it wasn't anything special but he thought he had to contribute something to the meal after Hannibal had cooked everything. They had sat down to dinner together on the small dining table that Will had managed to drag out onto the deck so they could watch the night sky. It was cold but neither of them seemed to mind as the conversation flowed, as did the wine. Before long Will was feeling the benefits of the alcohol, the buzz followed by a warm glow throughout his body. Hannibal, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit phased by the alcohol consumption, so much so that when they moved to sit inside on the sofa Will was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Hannibal that was the nicest meal I've had in a long time" Will muttered, they were sitting close enough together that their legs touched.

"You're welcome Will, I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's not often I get to cook for someone other than myself" Hannibal looked down at Will with a genuine look of affection on his face.

"There's no Mrs. Lecter?" Will knew he sounded drunk but he didn't care he was sober enough to catch his answer. Hannibal laughed at the suggestion.

"No, unfortunately, it's just me"

"Must be lonely" Will slurred. The pair sat in silence as the moment passed, both suddenly feeling the presence of the other person.

"I don't feel lonely when I'm with you" Hannibal's tone was thoughtful, he placed his hand over Will's knee taking him by surprise.

"I don't want you to feel alone" Will replied the warmth of the hand now on his knee sending his heart into a flutter. Warily Will moved his head to lean on Hannibal's shoulder, the pull of sleep taking over his body. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, Will never wanted to move from his side the warmth of Hannibal reassuring him of his presence that this wasn't a dream.

.................

"Will?" Hannibal strained to look down at the now sleeping form of Will that had slid down to rest his head against his chest. The thought of moving him was painful, he looked so peaceful with his soft brown curls falling over his eyes as he breathed low and steady against him. It had been a long time since Hannibal had been in a situation like this, with someone to care for that wasn't a patient, that was his alone to care for not because he had to but because he wanted to.

Reluctantly Hannibal slowly lifted Will's sleeping form away from him so he could maneuver himself away from the sofa. Hannibal slid off the sofa and carefully, so as not to wake him, lowered Will down onto the waiting pillow. Looking around he grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and draped it over Will. He couldn't help it when his hand was drawn to the curls on Will's forehead, gently he brushed them to one side taking in every inch of his perfect expression so peaceful almost childlike in innocence. Hannibal crouched down so he was at Will's level brushing his hand across Will's hair, feeling the soft hair between his fingers. Hesitantly Hannibal pulled his hand away leaning forward he placed a soft lingering kiss to Will's temple, not wanting to pull away but knowing if he stayed any longer he was at risk of Will waking up. Hannibal stood up and headed for the door, taking one last look at the perfect form of Will on the sofa wrapped up safely in his jacket.

"Goodnight Will" He smiled, his heart so full he could hardly feel it beating anymore.

Hannibal made sure to shut the screen door behind him so the dogs couldn't escape in the night. He breathed in the cold night air trying to settle his heart rate. He was a grown man...he shouldn't be falling this hard.


	8. Just a Porter

The light from the morning sun streaming through the window woke Will up, he felt around, his eyes still blinded by the light when his hands settled on one of the dog's laying along the edge of the sofa next to him. "I must have fallen asleep on the sofa" Will muttered the sleep evident in his voice. The sound of their owner woke the sleeping dog by the side of him, stretching out across the floor, Max, one of his first rescues, happily wagged his tail as he looked up at Will. Patting Max's head Will pushed himself to sit up the comforting warmth of whatever was covering him sliding off to expose his arm. Reaching across the sofa Will's hand fell on the soft expensive fabric of Hannibal's deep blue jacket. Picking it up Will slowly held it up in front of him letting the jacket fall loosely from his hands. His fingers traced the stitching across the front and Will couldn't help but smile at the thought that Hannibal had left one of his treasured suit jackets laying across him.

Will had packed the jacket into his backpack folded neatly so as not to wrinkle the expensive item, it probably cost more than he earns in a month. Jumping into his truck he set off for work, the now icy roads dusted in a light flurry of snow it was getting into the depths of winter now and the weather was only going to get worse. Will was beginning to think about how he would get into the city once the snow hit as it could cut him off, this was one of those downfalls to living in such a rural location. The truck sputtered and dragged every time he had to build up any amount of speed, he was also debating the durability of his truck, he wasn't sure it would make it through to Christmas at this rate.

Will managed to make it into the city at least before the truck gave out at the side of a busy main street filled with clothing stores. Pulling the handbrake up he slammed his fists into the steering wheel in frustration. He sat there a moment glancing at the clock on the dash every so often watching the numbers creep closer to the point that meant he would be late to work. Grabbing his bag he jumped down from the truck slamming the door just for good measure, looking up and down the street to work out exactly where he was. He locked up the truck, not that anyone could steal it even if they wanted to and began the long walk into work. He made it two blocks before he finally paused on the corner and scrubbed his hands over his face, the cold biting his lips but also feeling the frustration bubbling inside of him. Will decided to pull Hannibal's suit jacket out of his bag, it was better than nothing and he still had a way to walk yet.

He made his way down the street counting the street signs as he went he was getting closer but no-where near fast enough. At the next set of traffic lights, he heard a car honking its horn, taking no notice he carried on when the green man lit up. The horn went off again clearly someone was in a hurry he noted. Ignoring it once more he carried on. The horn was louder and longer this time this pulled Will's attention this time, spinning around he spotted a very distinctive Bentley Arnage T, distinctive in that it was the only vehicle with a significant price tag currently on the street and because it was a particularly rare model. Will knew his cars, growing up with a mechanic for a father he picked up a few things he had even worked as a mechanics assistant for a while before switching careers. However, what made this vehicle more distinctive to Will personally was the person driving the Bentley. The car pulled up next to him with the window already wound down, inside the bright and striking features of one Doctor Lecter greeted him.

"Excuse me sir but I believe you are wearing my jacket" Hannibal was so smooth and Will couldn't help but smile as his hand instinctively fell to the lapel of the suit he was wearing over his scruffy white t-shirt.

"It was cold" Will shrugged looking back at Hannibal returning his bright smile.

"You going my way?" Hannibal asked casually, he was obviously intrigued as to why Will was walking alone wearing his Jacket this far away from the hospital. Hannibal noticed the slight nod from Will and leaned across to unlock the passenger door. Will gratefully climbed inside, making immediate use of the heaters on the dash blowing warm inviting air across his hands. Hannibal chuckled softly at the other man before pulling away.

They fell into a comfortable silence in the car as Hannibal weaved his way through the traffic with ease.

"So the first question would be, what were you doing miles from the hospital in this weather?" Hannibal asked glancing over at Will who was still warming his hands against the heaters.

"My truck broke down..." Will paused looking down at his...Hannibal's jacket and suddenly feeling guilty "...I forgot to bring my coat with me today, and I had this in my bag because I was planning on returning it to you when I got to work".

"It looks good on you" Hannibal reached his hand across and played with the lapel straightening it out against Will's chest, the gesture was comfortably intimate something that had become oddly normal between them over the last few weeks.

"Thank you" Will replied, Hannibal, placed both hands back on the wheel and smiled back at Will, his eyes looked like they were shining.

"Onto my next question..." Will looked over at Hannibal this time, taking care to listen carefully "How are you feeling this morning?" Hannibal had a smirk on his face that intensified the wrinkles around his eyes.

"You mean am I hung over?"

"I'm asking after the health of a friend" Hannibal's use of the word friend didn't go unnoticed by Will who was suddenly struck with a sense of anxiety.

"Was I really that bad last night?" Will wouldn't lie there were some aspects of the evening that had been a bit hazy to him but he was pretty sure he didn't misbehave under the influence.

"You behaved like a perfect gentleman...I had a really nice time Will" Hannibal reassured him chancing a look over the affection in his gaze lost on Will who chose to release any anxiety by watching the world flashing by the window.

....................................

The rest of the ride to the hospital had been in silence the two men comfortable in the others company. Hannibal had pulled into the parking garage with ease and they made their way into the hospital together, Will froze at the front door suddenly realising what this would look like if they suddenly walking into the hospital together, running late and wearing his clothes. Hannibal noticed the hesitance in his young friend.

"Will, are you alright?" Hannibal backtracked having made it to the door before he realised Will had stopped.

"Um...I was just thinking...maybe we shouldn't go in together" Will hesitated not sure how best to explain his anxieties without giving away his true feelings.

"Why not? Are you ashamed to be seen with me, Will Graham?" There was mocking in Hannibal's tone but he grew serious when Will regarded his shoes against the patch of ice beneath him. "Will what's going on with you?" Hannibal was getting worried now, he could sense that something wasn't right and that Will was holding back.

"I just don't want..." Will was cut off by the sound of an ambulance racing towards them, the siren blaring out deafening the people in the surrounding area. The large vehicle screeched to a halt right next to them, they watched as the paramedics wasted no time in unloading their patient lowing the back of the ambulance they wheeled the stretcher onto the loading bay.

"Toby!" Hannibal spoke first handing Will his briefcase as he passed he began rolling up his sleeves he made his way to the side of the young boy's bed. Will watched with amazement at the events unfolding before his eyes.

"What happened?" Hannibal demanded, Will had never seen this side of him before, Hannibal in an emergency was a doctor to not to be messed with especially when it came to the safety of one his favourite patients not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"The aunt called 911 said he was struggling to breathe and was coughing up blood, he was unconscious on arrival, his breathing has been shallow since we picked him up no improvement" The paramedic reeled off the information to Hannibal not really caring at that moment that he wasn't an ED doctor.

"I want him straight upstairs to theatre I will be there shortly" Hannibal had placed his stethoscope over the boys chest and decided within moments that he needed surgery.

"Wait Hannibal! You cant just cut into him, you don't know what's wrong with him yet" Will snapped out of the adrenaline fuelled haze he had fallen into at the mention of surgery.

"The tumour is pushing against his lung causing an obstruction I need to operate to see where that blockage is, I will decide what to do once I know more" Will grabbed Hannibal by the sleeve as he attempted to walk away.

"Will please let me go" Hannibal tried and failed to pull his arm free. "I don't have time for this, let me go do my job" Hannibal raised his voice, Will was surprised by the outburst he hadn't ever expected someone as good-natured as Hannibal to raise his voice to anyone.

"Hannibal the kid had major heart surgery less than two weeks ago, he's been home a few days...cutting into him now could kill him..." Will knew he wasn't a doctor, he had very little medical knowledge at all but what he did know was Toby's situation he had spent enough time with the little boy in the last month to realise that he wasn't strong enough.

"No offense Will but I'm the doctor...you're just a porter, all you're good for is pushing beds around and you aren't even doing that right now...so let me go and I can maybe save a life today" Will was so stunned by Hannibal's words that he didn't know what else to do...so he let him go, he stood there in complete disbelief at what he'd said to him that he didn't notice his hands begin to shake. Did Hannibal really think that about him? Was he just some porter that he could use then throw away...what if he felt that way about whatever this was between them, whatever Will had been feeling towards Hannibal was now thrown completely into question as he watched the man he still had those feelings for walk away.


	9. A day in the life of Doctor Lecter

Will's shift had dragged out, he couldn't stop thinking about Toby and about the surgery but more than that his mind kept wandering to what Hannibal had said to him.

You're just a porter the voice was rattling around his head and it's all he could think about. It wasn't exactly affecting his work as his role wasn't all that important but he did accidentally take one kid down to X-ray when he needed to be discharged. He had promptly apologised to the parents when he returned the kid to reception. Not a great day when you essentially kidnap a kid and take him to x-ray.

Will had taken every opportunity throughout his shift to ask Hazel at reception if Hannibal was out of theatre yet. On the fifth time of asking Hazel didn't even wait for him to ask before she pointed down the corridor to Hannibal's office. Will paused looking down the corridor before deciding better of it and heading to one of the private recovery rooms for the kids that were seriously ill, there he found Toby hooked up to machines and drips still fast asleep. Looking at his watch his shift would be over in a few minutes so he decided to clock off early and enter Toby's room. There was a chair with a high back sat in the corner of the room, slowly so as not to wake the boy, Will dragged the chair closer to the bed and settled in.

It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the heart monitor beeping away in a perfect rhythm.

...................................

Hannibal didn't know how long he was in surgery for but it felt like a lifetime when he had opened up the tiny chest he'd found a few complications. Not only was the tumor pressing down on the lung like he'd suspected but as he went in the trauma of the new issues had caused the stitching from the previous operation to come undone, which had ultimately bled out into the space Hannibal was trying to fix. It was a mess but he could handle it, he also wasn't about to let Toby die not when he had come so far in his recovery already.

His attachment to the little boy was worrying but he was professional enough to pull himself away from the situation. Once he had finished the surgery Hannibal called down for a porter to come and move Toby to recovery, Hannibal flinched when the doors to theatre opened and a porter walked towards the bed. A sinking feeling in his stomach overwhelmed him, guilt mixed with disappointment when the porter wasn't Will. Hannibal hadn't had a chance to think about the argument with Will, it was enough to worry about Toby but now he knew Toby was going to be all right his mind began to wander.

You're just a porter, he didn't mean that of course Will was a porter that was a fact but to Hannibal he was so much more than that...Will was his friend...Hannibal shook the thoughts that threatened to creep to the surface away. His feelings towards Will had grown since he first met him, to the point where now whenever he saw the younger man his heart fluttered and his stomach flipped. These feelings meant more than friendship, he knew that but he was refusing to acknowledge them.

His thoughts were interrupted when there came a knock at the door to his office. Hannibal grunted in response, not really wanting to see anyone but knowing that he had to remain professional he was still on shift after all. The door creaked open and Alana Bloom came striding in, the look of worry on her face.

"Hannibal, what you did for Toby was incredible, I can't thank you enough for what you've done" the tears where clear in her eyes she was trying too hard to hold them back.

"I was doing my job Alana, much like yourself" Hannibal hadn't intended for the comment to be insulting but the look of guilt that appeared on her features was enough to make Hannibal feel even worse.

"I know I've not been there for Toby, what with work and trying to keep his dad informed it's not been easy" Hannibal shook his hand at the woman as she tried to explain her situation.

"You have no need to justify your actions to me, Alana, I apologise if it seemed like I overstepped the mark with my comments" Hannibal knew the dangers of patients suing the hospital but right now he didn't care about the hospital, he was more concerned about upsetting someone who had become a close acquaintance since he first her. He wouldn't call her a friend because then he really would be over stepping.

"It's just been so hard being the strong one, my brother hasn't been the same since his wife died and he misses Toby more than anything but he also knows he has responsibilities to the army...I just wish it didn't send him so far away" Hannibal listened carefully to the woman, the tears now beginning to fall as she melted away her strong outer shield.

"You have a responsibility to your family, that's very commendable Alana but you also have to remember to take time for yourself" Hannibal chimed in this time, as a doctor himself he knew how work could consume every aspect of your life to the point where you wake up one day and you're in your 40s living alone in a massive house the only company are the echoes of your own feet across the floor.

"When I'm not at work I'm here with Toby so he isn't alone...but knowing that you and Will care so much means I can focus on myself... I realise how selfish that sounds but you're right I need to focus on me every once in a while" Alana didn't sound selfish not to Hannibal, he could understand how she felt because he had forgotten long ago what it was like to take time for himself...maybe have a relationship.

"Alana, you have every right to take care of you...and Toby will always be well cared for here, he will never be on his own" Hannibal chose to ignore the mention of Will's name as the guilt was still wrapping itself around him.

"Well after tonight I don't think I can leave him" Alana's voice broke, but realisation dawned on her. "His dad! I need to call him let him know what's happened" Hannibal smiled warmly at her to try and put her at ease.

"Go home Alana, call your brother...someone will be here with Toby" Alana's shoulders visibly relaxed at the reassurance.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you've had a long day Toby will be fine here until tomorrow you can come visit him then...start taking care of you" Hannibal smiled again.

"Thank you for everything Hannibal, and tell Will I appreciate him sitting with Toby whilst I came to speak to you" Hannibal shuddered at the mention of Will's name as he showed Alana to the door.

"I will be sure to pass on your thanks" Hannibal was actually thinking about what he was going to say to Will himself...he was beginning to think sorry wasn't going to be enough.

..............................

Hannibal had remained in his office for some time trying to catch up on paperwork just to distract himself from the nagging thoughts at the back of his mind. He knew he needed to speak to Will to try and fix things but something in him prevented him from even leaving the office. The sudden growl from his stomach was the first clue that he perhaps should leave, he realised he hadn't actually eaten anything since breakfast that morning. Looking up at the clock mounted on the wall he noted the time 2:30 am had it really been over 14 hours since he last ate anything. His first priority was food.

Hannibal got up from the desk and made his way into the ward, it was quiet with all the children staying on the ward fast asleep. He crept his way past the reception trying not to wake the children in the nearby beds. He went straight to the front door and made his way down to the cafeteria, he knew it would be open it stayed open all night to accommodate those waiting in the ED.

The cafeteria was also relatively quiet, the only other person in there was an on-call doctor with his head in his arms as he attempted to get some sleep, probably not the best place but Hannibal knew all too well the lure of sleep as an on-call ED doctor. Hannibal grabbed a salad from the fridge looking at it with distaste, he enjoyed food but he would never class the stuff he found in this cafeteria as food. He went to the till after grabbing a large bag of chips and a bottle of water.

.............................

Hannibal hadn't even made it to the elevator when he practically ran straight into Beverly Katz, just another popular gossip who more than likely wanted to stick her nose in.

"Doctor Lecter, sorry I didn't see you there" Beverley bent down and retrieved the sandwich that Hannibal had dropped on impact.

"You should perhaps look where you're going in future" Hannibal wasn't rude in his comments per say but he clearly wasn't in the best of moods.   
"What's got you all wound up?" Beverley's tone was snarky and confrontational, Hannibal really wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't want to say anything else he would regret later.

"I've had a long day Beverley and what I would really like is to eat my dinner and get some sleep" Hannibal knew he was too tired to drive so his plan was to hide away in the on-call room till morning, something he was used to on particularly difficult days like today.

"Well don't let me stop you" Beverley flung her arms in the air in mock surrender. "Are you going to see Toby?" She added as the elevator doors opened behind her.

"I will check on him before I get some sleep, I am his doctor after all" Hannibal hadn't actually checked on Toby since the porter had taken him to recovery, but he knew that Beverley would have seen to him, it was her turn for rounds anyway.

"Alright, well can you maybe try to get Will to eat something as well he's been sitting there since Toby came back from surgery...he should probably eat something but he wouldn't listen to me" Beverley pointed at the food Hannibal was holding as he stepped into the elevator.

"Will's been where?" Hannibal couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had been sure that Will would have left as soon as his shift ended. He wouldn't have wanted to run the risk of bumping into him.

"He's sat with Toby...I thought you knew that?" Hannibal couldn't answer as the elevator doors closed on his conversation with Beverley.


	10. You must be a fisherman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N Really long chapter but it's the last one, I do want to continue this story but I think because of how much I write (I'm so bad at cutting out what isn't important) that I might just write a sequel of sorts or a continuation...if people like it...if not I'm gonna do it anyway cause I like writing this story :P

Will hadn't been asleep long when the door to the small private room opened waking him with a start. He immediately wiped his hand over his mouth checking for any awkward dribble, he didn't want to be caught in such an embarrassing position.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," The voice of Beverley Katz alerted Will to the new person in the room. Beverley flipped the main lights on and took in the disheveled look of the young porter.

"Hey Beverley, I was just resting my eyes" Will knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, you often dribble when resting your eyes?" The air quotes around resting your eyes were enough to tell Will she was teasing him, he looked down at his shirt in horror when he realised he had, in fact, dribbled directly onto his smart button down.

"Shit!" He frantically rubbed at the spot in vain.

"Don't worry about it...how long have you been here Will?" Will was pleased for the change in topic, but the question threw him, looking at his watch he realised he'd been here for at least three hours probably been asleep for at least two of those hours.

"A while" he muttered, sitting up in the chair stretching his arms out in front of him to clear the pain in his back.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Another good question Will thought back to that morning when he'd had breakfast in a hurry.

"Not since this morning" Will rubbed at his eyes and glanced across at Beverley who was checking the monitors and taking notes on a clipboard.

"It's admirable that you'd want to sit with Toby but you've got to eat something Will, you can't run off sheer empathy alone" She was right and he should eat something but he didn't want to leave Toby alone, what if he woke up he would be so scared.

"I can't leave him...not yet" Will took the little boys hand in his own covering it with his free hand.

"You're good with him you know" Will looked up at her comment with a puzzled look, what was she getting at? "I'm just wondering why you don't have kids when you're so good with them?" She realised it was a personal question but she wasn't the type of person to respect boundaries. Will chuckled at the question, she was right in a way he was good with kids and one day he would love to have children of his own.

"I would love kids one day" Will paused looking up at Beverly once more.

"Then why haven't you? I mean you're certainly handsome I refuse to believe you've not had offers of romance?"

"I've had offers" Will informed her which seemed to satisfy her for a moment.

"I'm just surprised that's all, I mean I know plenty of women in this hospital who think you're a catch" Beverley paused, "Including myself" she smirked playfully, she didn't fancy him he knew that but she was a tease as well and liked winding people up. "All I'm saying is you should get yourself out there" She waved her arm towards the door to add to the metaphor.

"duly noted" Will smiled at her as a wave of exhaustion hit him and he yawned.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Graham?" She asked in mock annoyance.

"Not at all Miss Katz, just been a long day" She closed the file finishing her observations.

"Go home" She ordered.

"Nope I can't leave him" she could see the determination in his eyes and decided not to press it further.

"At least eat something, for me?" She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder whilst he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes with both hands. He looked up at her and she nodded sympathetically before leaving him and Toby alone once more. Will settled back into the chair letting the exhaustion take over and before long he was asleep again.

............................................

Hannibal didn't wait when the elevator doors began to open he squeezed through them, he didn't even attempt to keep the noise down this time as he raced through the dark ward heading straight for Toby's room. He hesitated at the door he knew that Toby would still be sleeping after the surgery but he didn't want to startle Will, who Hannibal could now see sitting with his back to him in the chair beside the bed. Cautiously Hannibal clicked the door open and squeezed around the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

The room was dark except for the lamp on the bedside table that was illuminating across Will's features, Hannibal couldn't help but stare at him, he was fast asleep and he noted a small wet mark on his shoulder where the man had clearly been drooling in his sleep. Hannibal couldn't help but smile at how endearing he looked right now. He crept further into the room, taking note now of the monitors that ticked away next to the bed. Hannibal pressed a few buttons and examined the numbers flashing across the screen, all seemed normal at the moment. He was on the other side of the bed from Will so as not to wake him, he sat down at the end of the bed slipping the medical file out of the end pocket. Hannibal was so busy flicking through the file reading the scruffy handwriting of Beverly Katz, that he didn't notice Will stirring in the chair behind him.

"Hey" Will's voice was soft almost a whisper.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Hannibal returned the file to the pocket and turned to face Will.

"No it's alright" Will was still relaxed into the chair his head leaning to one side eyeing Hannibal with nothing but compassion. Hannibal suddenly felt the guilt rising in his neck, rubbing it away with his palm. "How long have you been here?" Will asked his voice now notably coarse with sleep.

"Not long, I came to check on Toby" Will nodded in response and sat up slowly feeling the muscles tensed in his back. "Have you eaten?" Hannibal pressed knowing full well Will probably hadn't eaten since breakfast much like himself.

"No, I didn't want to leave Toby alone" Will stood up stretching his back slightly, his shirt lifting up to expose the flesh of his stomach, Hannibal couldn't help it as his eyes flicked to Will's slightly toned stomach. Hannibal coughed awkwardly and looked away not wanting to be caught staring. A stirring from the bed between them drew both the men's attention.

"Mr. Will?" The voice was groggy and quiet.

"Hey Toby, how you feeling?" Will went to Toby's side and leaned down placing a hand on his head.

"My tummy hurts" Toby whined, the tears building up in his eyes.

"It's okay buddy" Will tried to comfort him as best he could but he knew what Toby really needed wasn't here.

"I want my papa" the first lot of tears fell, it wasn't dramatic but it pulled at the hearts of the two men in the room. Will didn't know what to do sighing sadly he stood up moving his hand to take the little boys hand. Will was surprised when Hannibal suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed sitting on the edge next to Toby. What surprised Will more was the soft lulling voice that came out of him.

"En blid brise fra Hushabye Mountain Blæser blødt o'er lullaby bay" Hannibals soft yet beautiful voice filled the silence as he began to sing in a language Will didn't recognise.

"Det fylder sejl af både, der venter, Venter på at sejle dine bekymringer væk" Hannibal was stroking his fingers through Toby's soft hair, Toby looking up at him the tears in his eyes beginning to fade.

"Det er ikke langt til Hushabye Mountain Og din båd venter på nøglen." Hannibal's voice was calming him down the gentle sobs that escaped Toby's lips also beginning to break.

"Wave farvel at bekymre sig om dagen. Og se din båd fra Hushabye Mountain Sejle langt væk fra lullaby bay" Hannibal finished the song and Toby was now fast asleep his breathing was relaxed now and Hannibal leaned forward sweeping the hair away from his forehead and gave Toby a hesitant kiss.

Will hadn't moved the whole time Hannibal sang, he was blown away not only by how well he sang but also by how caring he was. Hannibal was known throughout the hospital by many people for his talent as a physician but Will speculated that not many people knew how much he cared for his patients.

"That was wonderful, you're really good with him" Will finally spoke which gained him Hannibal's full attention. Hannibal jumped up from the bed and busied himself with the medical file once more and checking the monitors. It was dark in the room but Will could see the slight flush of red on Hannibal's cheeks. "What language was that?" Will moved around the bed so he was stood next to Hannibal now.

"Danish" Will seemed satisfied with the single word response.

"How many languages do you speak?" Will took a step closer to Hannibal who was doing his best not to make eye contact.

"Six including Lithuanian" Hannibal was getting frustrated with the close proximity and with a mood shoved the file back into the pocket, but now he was faced with Will. Will couldn't help but think about what Beverly had asked him about having kids. A beautiful image of Hannibal and Will playing in the park with a child of their own suddenly crept its way into Will's mind.

"You're great with kids...." Will was cut off by Hannibal.

"I'm Sorry, Will" The apology was genuine and drawn out as he spoke, he could feel the close proximity of Will as he moved closer to him. The soft orange glow from the lamp cascaded across his face. Will looked down at his feet trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry I have to leave...I have to..." Will had never seen Hannibal so flustered, he was also too busy looking down at his feet to notice Hannibal leaving the room. Will was once again alone with Toby.

.......................................

Hannibal politely maneuvered his way through the small huddle of people standing outside the front of the hospital some were smoking whilst others stood close together to keep warm. Hannibal made his way through and moved with purpose towards the car park, little did he realise Will was chasing after him.

"You can't apologise like that then walk away without explaining yourself" Hannibal froze at the sound of Will's shouts from across the street, he hesitated before turning around to find Will standing a few feet away.

"Excuse me?" Hannibal's tone was accusing almost confrontational.

"You know if I didn't know you, I'd think you were the most self righteous, conceited, egotistical...."

"Are you finished?" Hannibal cut in, which only angered Will further.

"Arrogant...Arsehole!" Will practically shouted the last obscenities towards Hannibal, the shouting had caught the attention of the crowd of people huddled by the door who were now all watching the events unfold. Hannibal didn't say a word but raised his eyebrows at Will, "Now I'm done!" Will finished suddenly feeling like a child who had finally stood up to his parents and was about to get the scolding of a lifetime.

"It feels to me that you have more to say" Hannibal's voice was hardly a whisper as he stared Will down.

"Yeah, you know what I do! How dare you say I'm just a porter, who gave you the right to look down your nose at me! I have worked hard to be where I am and I'm making a difference...yes, I may not be saving lives the way you do, but I mean something to those kids...to Toby! I make a difference to their dismal days filled with sickness and pain...I care for them in a way you'll never see!" Will was crying now waving his arms in the air in frustration, the tears were from the anger building up inside him.

"If you have such a problem with me, Will, why don't you quit?" The suggestion only enraged Will even more.

"You know what Hannibal if I didn't have feelings for you, or care so much about what happens to Toby I would be out the door tonight!" Will hadn't even noticed in his fit of rage that he'd basically just admitted he liked Hannibal.

"You have feelings for me Will?" Will suddenly shot his look at Hannibal the shock on his face making him look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I...um...what I meant was...I respect you...as a doctor..." Will spluttered out his words trying hopelessly to claw back anything he'd accidentally admitted that perhaps he shouldn't have.

"You have feelings for me" Hannibal wasn't asking this time as he made three large steps closing the gap between them. Will shivered at the sudden proximity between them his heart was racing, partly due to the anger but mostly because he was now living what he'd dreamt about for weeks.

"I didn't exactly say that..." Will felt Hannibal's hand on his waist slowly rising up his back essentially pulling them closer together until their chests were touching.

"How do you feel Will?" Hannibal's voice was low and hoarse, which Will found completely irresistible.

"Honestly...terrified" Will looked down his forehead crazed against Hannibal's strong chest.

"You're shivering...are you cold?" Hannibal sounded concerned as he wrapped both his hands around Will's shoulders pulling him close, Hannibal decided to pull the sides of his long black coat and wrap it tight around Will. "Better?" Hannibal asked leaning his head down to get a read of Will's face.

"I don't feel cold" Will took a chance and placed his hand over Hannibal's heart feeling the warmth radiating from his body and the fast beating of his heart ran through his fingers. Hannibal pulled his hand free from Will's back placing his hand over Will's grasping his fingers. Will dared to look up at their hands entwined over Hannibal's heart.

"I feel as though my chest can hardly contain my beating heart" Hannibal's voice was pure poetry to Will's ears sending another chill down his spine. Hannibal let out a breath that he'd been holding close unable to let it go "I thought you'd hate me forever" Hannibal chuckled but it felt forced almost doubtful as if asking Will to confirm his insecurities.

"I don't hate you, Hannibal...but what you said hurt" Will hesitated the words falling to the tip of his tongue barely able to fall.

"I love you, Will" Will shot his eyes up to Hannibal who was looking down at him with nothing but love and admiration.

Will had decided long ago that people's eyes held everything you'd ever need to know about what that person was feeling at any given moment. He had also long since elected to avoid eye contact at any given opportunity, but right now looking into Hannibal deep maroon coloured eyes Will felt like he never wanted to look away again.

Hannibal pulled his arm flush against Will's back, his other hand still wound tightly around Will's on his chest, leaning close Hannibal brushed his lips along Will's jawline taking in his aroma the sweet familiarity of his aftershave reached his sense. Will shuddered under the touch, as Hannibal reached his lips his breath hitched slightly as Hannibal pulled them till their lips were flushed together. The kiss was slow passionate, everything Will had hoped for and more, Hannibal didn't rush it, didn't rush him. They deepened the kiss when Will took control and wrapped his hand around his neck pulling tenderly at the soft grey hair. A quiet moan came from Hannibal as he reluctantly pulled away, Will was breathing sharply as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, Hannibal" Will spoke into Hannibal's chest laying his forehead down for support and to ground himself so he knew this was real and not some exhaustion dream.

They were both pulled out of the moment by loud whoops and cheers coming from the large crowd of people gathered at the front door, they had obviously seen the whole encounter and were viewing it as a mini show. Will turned to look over his shoulder refusing to move away from Hannibal, who only wrapped his arms around Will in a protective manner. Will spotted Vera the receptionist smiling brightly towards them as she clapped and cheered along with the rest of the spectators, next to her stood Alana Bloom who was heading inside when she'd spotted the commotion she smiled warmly at the pair. Will's eye drew back to Vera when he heard her shout..

"You must be a fisherman! Cause he's a good catch" Vera shouted, she cupped her hands over her mouth to project her voice and Will couldn't help but laugh at the situation he now found himself in. Will let out a low chuckle that quickly turned into a heartfelt laugh as Hannibal eyed him curiously.

"What's so funny?" His innocence only made Will laugh more "She's right you know" Will turned back towards Hannibal.

"About what?" 

"I am a fisherman" Hannibal took a moment to let the joke sink in before he cracked the biggest smile and began laughing along with him, he drew will closer into a hug laughing into his ear before placing a kiss on Will's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hannibal sings to Toby is Hushabye Mountain from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Its supposed to be in Danish but unfortunately I do not speak the language so I had to resort to using Google Translate for this one so if there are any mistakes I apologise...blame google.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N Welcome to my first ever Hannibal fic! I've only just finished binge-watching all three seasons start to finish and LOVED IT! I have also spent a lot of my time since then reading hannigram fanfic...I felt like the fandom needed more Hannibal as a doctor in a hospital AU's so here's my interpretation.
> 
> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment all comments are welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story!


End file.
